


The Plan Continues

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Good day.   And welcome to day twelve.  :D(Free crullers available in the Peter's Donuts box down the hall.)Oh, sorry.  Just woke up.  Anyway.  A trip back to Crowley's flat.  The Plan is set in motion.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Plan Continues

Crowley miracles them back to Heathrow parking because he did not want to take the fucking Chunnel (his idea) for any reason and runs over to see the Bentley like she was a newborn baby that had been staying for days with her grandparents, or at least hours with a trusted aunt. "Did you miss me? Did anybody dent you while I was gone? They better not have, or I'll find them and put holes in every umbrella they own for the rest of their Blessed lives. No, no dents." He nods and opens Aziraphale's door, and then walks around the back to get in the driver's side. "Bookshop?"

"Actually," Aziraphale replies, "I thought we might go to your flat instead."

It was only the Bentley's swift intervention that caused Crowley not to run her straight into a support pole and cause the whole Heathrow long-term parking structure to come down on their heads and discorporate them both. "You - you said _my flat?_"

"Yes." Aziraphale nods. "That's what I said."

"You _hate_ my flat. You think I live in a cave and it doesn't have enough -" here Crowley makes air quotes - 'homey touches' in it, and you _detest_ Mayfair and you're deeply concerned about the way I treat the plants."

"I know." Aziraphale says with a slight smile. "But I thought I'd try it again and see."

Crowley looks at him over his glasses. Aziraphale looks placid and ridiculously attractive, like always.

"Right!" Crowley spins the steering wheel a completely impossible four-hundred-and thirty degrees and floors it. "Mayfair it is, then."


End file.
